Beautiful Happiness
by Cast3rgirl
Summary: A happy, post-Beautiful Redemption fanfic about Lena and Ethan. Enjoy!(:
1. Chapter 1

Ethan POV:

Gatlin had a new drive-in food stop: Marty's Milkshakes. It's where most teenagers hang out, and is always completely crowded. Lena and I though, we never go because we have our own secret meeting spot. It is behind Ravenwood Mansion and isn't a normal hideaway, its magically bound. No one except Lena and I can see or hear where we are, which is quite convenient when just wanting to get away from Macon's constant pestering.

I text Lena, because I miss her, even though we saw each other 24 hours ago.

_Hey L. Wanna meet at the usual place in 10 minutes?_

_-Ethan_

A moment later, I feel my phone vibrate and reach into my pocket.

_Sure Ethan! I'll bring snacks too(: _

_-Lena_

My face lights up, as it always does when I think about Lena. She is my other half and I would be nothing without her. I can't wait to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. I happily walk to Ravenwood Mansion excited about what this day holds.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena POV:

I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling. Ethan's coming over soon, and I can't wait to see him. I've missed him so much in the past few hours, which seems pathetic, I know. But whenever I am around him I am bubbly and happy, I don't know what I do to deserve him. My phone buzzes, and I look down.

_I'm here, Lena-Beana(:_

_-Ethan_

I giggle to myself as I hop off of my bed and head downstairs. Ethan is so cute. Even the little tiny things he does make so happy. I don't bother to throw on shoes, because I'm not actually walking very far and I know Ethan won't care. That's another reason why I love him so much. I hardly ever wear makeup, my whole wardrobe is old t-shirts, I don't even own a straighter or hairdryer, and he calls me beautiful and tells me to never change.

I practically leap out of the door and run to my backyard. I cast a spell: _Lunaris Moderistis_, to conceal Ethan and I in our own little paradise. I see Ethan sitting under a tree, with a cheeky grin on his face. He is so adorable. He gets up to meet me and as he comes closer, his arms outspread for a hug, I tackle him to the ground and sit on top of him, holding his hands together so he can't escape. He raises his arms up in fake defeat.

"Okay, okay! I surrender L! I am your prisoner," he chuckles.

I laugh and let go of his hands. I roll off of him and give him a kiss.

"I missed you Ethan," I say, leaning back from the kiss just barely so I can talk.

"I missed you too, L, so much!" He kisses me again, this time on my cheek, and it makes me blush. He takes my hand in his. "Come with me, I want to show you something," and he leads me to a shady spot behind lots of trees.

**Thanks for everyone reading and commenting on my story!(: It's my first fanfic, so please try not to be too mean(: I will post Chapter 3 soon, so keep reading and following! It starts to get exciting next chapter(;**


	3. Chapter 3

Lena POV:

Ethan, still holding my hand, covers up my eyes with his other.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" he asks me.

I nod, growing more and more excited and impatient to see what the gift is. As he takes his hand away, there is a beautiful cabin built in the middle of a meadow and river. I am in so much shock that I barely choke out,

"What is this place?"

Ethan smiles and replies,

"It's a house..." he pauses, but then starts talking again. "I have been working on it for the past year. IO thought we could live together in it, I mean if you wanted to just for while…"

Wow. I did not see that coming. But I was delighted! And then I thought about what this meant. Ethan wanted to share a house…I had a sudden anxiety attack. What would this do to our physical relationship? The farthest we've ever gone is passionate kissing and heated make out sessions, nothing farther. I didn't know what he wanted or expected of me, even though Ethan has never pressured me into doing anything I wasn't comfortable with. But with a house all to ourselves…


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan POV:

So Lena is just staring at the house, with wide eyes. I can't tell if she likes it or not, and I panic. But then I hear her Kelting, and after I listen I know it was by accident. She thinks I made this house just so we could do it! I can't believe she sees me like that! I mean yeah, that'd be amazing and all, but I love her too much to care about that right now. I say a little too quickly,

"Lena, I would never pressure you into doing something you didn't want to do," and I see her blush 10 shades darker. She must have realized I heard her accidental Kelting. She bites her lip and says,

"I know Ethan; I'm just scared of what I want…" Scared of what she wants? I think. What does that- oh. _Oh. _But she continues, a smile on her face, "But Ethan, I LOVE it and of course I'll live in it with you! Uncle Macon's gone on a 3 week trip to Tennessee to visit my distant relative Gloria, so we have lots of time to ourselves," she adds. I feel like a weight is lifted off of my chest. She likes it! She likes the house! I do a mental fist pump and wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close.

I slowly kiss her, and I feel the fire burning between us. I walk her over to a tree, not breaking the kiss, until her back is pressed up against the bark. Our kisses become more heated as I run my hands along her shoulders and up her back, pulling her shirt up with them. She knots her hands in my hair; I love it when she does that. Lena wraps her legs around my torso, using the tree to get her some leverage. I am heated up and almost sweating and she is too. I let my tongue graze her bottom lip, and I hear her sigh. Before this goes any farther, Lena pulls away for a second, pulls her shirt down covering up her stomach, and grabs my hand. I immediately miss the feel of her skin and lips on mine. We're both still breathing hard, catching our breath.

"Come on, Ethan! You haven't even showed me the house yet!" she giggles. Man, I love hearing her laugh. I want to stay here and kiss her all day but I give in anyway.

"Fine," I fake pout. She begins to walk toward the house but I yell back, "Don't you want your loving, protective boyfriend to come with you?" She turns, with a smile on her face, and yells back,

"Come and get me!"

She turns back around, and I jump up and sprint over to her. I pick her up from behind, holding her bridal-style, and walk her to our new house, listening to her laughter the whole way.

**I added a longer chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed(: Thanks to everyone following and reading my story!(:**


End file.
